


And there you are.

by Aync1lgw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Attempted Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Sweet, maybe a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aync1lgw/pseuds/Aync1lgw
Summary: After being apart for a long time, they finally meet.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	And there you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand on writing something different this time. Also tried a different writing style. It might seem a bit out of character but I hope you like it :)

* * *

Their eyes meet.

From across the room.

Blue and Brown. They hold their gaze a moment longer than necessary. The blue eyes are the first to turn away. The brown eyes follow, gaze shifting back to the man sitting in front of them, animatedly talking about something he can’t quite concentrate on.

“Isn’t that great?” the man waves his hands around excitedly.

Oikawa Tooru smiles, taking a small sip of his drink. Wine? Rum? Whiskey- he doesn’t really care.

“I am telling you- this will change the game as we know it!”

Oikawa pretends to look interested, pretends to smile amicably.

Suddenly, a hand rests on his shoulder and he looks up to see the smiling face of – “Iwa chan!” A rush of warm affection floods him and Oikawa smiles genuinely for the first time that day.

“Hey” Iwaizumi squeezes his shoulder and nods politely to the man who is sitting across from Oikawa but who is now frowning at Iwaizumi. “I am sorry to interrupt but can I steal him for a moment?”

“Well- it’s highly irregular” the man bristles but when Oikawa stands up pointedly and folds the napkin back on the table, the man falters – “sure, sure- go ahead. We can catch up later, Oikawa san?”

“Definitely” Oikawa extends his hand, and the man grips it in his sweaty palm. “It was pleasure doing business with you.”

Oikawa extricates himself and follows Iwaizumi over to the bar area. “It looked like you needed some rescuing” Oikawa chuckles and gratefully accepts the glass of water Iwaizumi presses in his hands.

“My knight in shining armor” Oikawa mutters fondly. Iwaizumi lightly slaps him across the back of his head. “it’s so good to see you.”

“Same here Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi smiles. “I am sorry I couldn’t pick you up from the airport this afternoon.”

Oikawa waves the apology away. It was a last-minute impulsive decision on his part anyway- something he had to do- he had to- he is on the verge of losing his mind. “I am here just for the conference Iwa chan. You know how work can get.”

Iwaizumi hums in acknowledgement. “Yeah. Overseas postings can be both a blessing and a curse.”

Oikawa traces the rim of the glass with his index finger. Eleven months and thirteen days. Eleven months and thirteen days of phone calls, constant text messages, video calls- falling asleep listening to his voice every night, murmuring sweet nothings-

“Yes” he nods. The longing, the yearning- the constant ache in his heart- those desperate whispers of love- “But you learn to adjust eventually.” Oikawa shrugs and reaches for Iwaizumi’s glass of whiskey, takes a big gulp. “Are we still on for lunch this Saturday?”

“You bet.” Iwaizumi beams. “Matsukawa was so excited to hear you are here. He is catching the late-night train to Tokyo.” He pauses. “You know, you could have stayed with me for the weekend. You didn’t have to stay at this hotel.”

“I didn’t want to impose Iwa chan” Oikawa pouts. “I called you just before boarding my flight, less than 5 hours ago. I wasn’t even sure if you were in town.” Oikawa steals another sip from Iwaizumi’s glass. “Moreover, it’s a company sponsored trip, so they are covering all my travel expenses.”

“It is a good crowd this year.” Iwaizumi swats Oikawa’s hand away and takes his glass back. “I see a lot of people signed up to attend your presentation and discussion panel.” He signals for the bartender.

Oikawa nods his head, looking around the room and his gaze locks on to those blue eyes again. His heart squeezes painfully- “Here.” Iwaizumi pushes the glass of whiskey towards him. Oikawa smiles and picks it up- casually glances over again across the room and brings the glass over to his mouth- Kageyama is talking to someone at his table, absent mindedly pulling the knot of the tie lose from around his neck.

Oikawa can’t look away. His gaze must have burnt through- Kageyama flicks a glance over towards him and they stare at each other- gaze locked for one, two- three seconds-

“By the way Trashykawa-” Oikawa tears his eyes away, turning his attention back to Iwaizumi- “A few of our friends from some of the other companies are also here. Let’s go say hello.”

“Oh?” Oikawa casually dunks the rest of the whiskey and takes Iwaizumi’s offered hand to stand up. “This should be fun” he smirks. “Lead the way.”

“Promise me you won’t be a jerk.” Iwaizumi narrows his eyes.

Oikawa huffs. “Really, Iwa chan?” 

Oikawa tries to act normal as they head over to the table across the room. Each step feels like an eternity. The blue eyes look up again as they approach, and Oikawa- he doesn’t, he can’t-

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto jumps out of the chair and envelops Iwaizumi in a big hug. “Iwaizumi! I was wondering when you would show up.” He smiles, thumping him heartily on the back. “And oh!” his eyes go comically wide when he notices Oikawa standing behind- “Oikawa! No way!” Bokuto shoves Iwaizumi aside and grabs Oikawa in a bear hug and lifts him off the ground. “What a surprise! It’s so great to see you!”

Oikawa laughs, despite himself. Some things never change, he thinks fondly- “Yes, yes- I know you all missed the great Oikawa san” he winks. “Now put me down, you great big owl!”

Bokuto swings him around, just because he can. Oikawa rolls his eye, his heart warm. Kuroo pulls out a chair next to him and Oikawa sits down, chuckling softly.

“Oikawa san” that voice speaks up, next to him and Oikawa’s chest constricts.

“Tobio chan” he nods and carefully avoids making eye contact. “Good to see you.” He is getting dizzy- he is going mad- he couldn’t- he wants- he- after so long, _so, so long_. Just a few centimeters separates them, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

The people around the table are all familiar faces. There is Kuroo, Bokuto and Tendou. Iwaizumi is sitting opposite him- there is just one face he is not familiar with and Kuroo is saying something to Oikawa- trying to introduce them- “-he joined our company a year ago, transferred over from- “

Oikawa can barely hold himself together. “Nice to meet you.” He hears himself say- can feel the pull of a smile on his face as he furtively wishes and hopes that Iwaizumi doesn’t look his way. His mask is cracking, his restrain is dissolving and he is sure he cannot fool Iwaizumi much longer- not in the current state he is in.

Oikawa realizes his fingers are tingling and he quickly wraps them around the glass in front of him, just to prevent himself from doing something stupid with his hands. Something stupid like grab Kageyama, _Tobio_ \- _his, his Tobio -_ bury himself in his arms and feel the steady beat of his heart underneath his palm. 

Kageyama shifts beside him and picks up the water jug. “Let me” he states, gesturing to the glass in Oikawa’s hands and it is then that Oikawa registers that the glass is empty. He nods and then holds the glass towards him. The conversation around the table continues but everything blends into the background for Oikawa.

His hand holding the glass shakes slightly. Kageyama glances at him but Oikawa does not know if he can trust himself to look up to meet his eyes, not when they are sitting so close to each other. Instead, he focuses on taking discreet deep breaths and watches the glass slowly fill with water. Kageyama sets the jar back on the table –

“Thank you Tobio chan” he says, wincing when his voice comes out a bit unsteady and just like that, without any warning, their eyes meet. Briefly- only for a second and Oikawa looks away again- before his heart stops beating.

“You should have told us you were coming!” Tendou whines. “Ushiwaka would have been here if he had known.”

Oikawa clears his throat and takes a sip of water. “I am sorry! It was all very last minute. I will make sure to plan a longer stay as soon as I get time away from work.”

“Let us know next time, ok?” Kageyama prods him gently with his elbow and Oikawa’s mouth goes dry. “Yeah.” He drops his left hand under the table and places it on his own thigh, clenching it in a fist, the effort to keep his face expressionless making him tremble a bit. “I will.”

_Please do something, Tobio. Please, I am losing my mind-_

Oikawa feels a slight touch- Kageyama nudges him softly with his knee. Then there is a light brush of fingers on the inside of his wrist- under the table; and instantly Oikawa’s stomach flutters with a thousand butterflies. His skin burns at the contact and he turns his hand on his thigh, palms up and immediately Kageyama tangles their fingers together, grips so tight, so tight- Oikawa grips back harder, with as much strength as he can muster. 

“So, you are taking Ukai san’s place?” Kuroo looks at the pamphlet with the two-day conference agenda. “That’s why your name is not here.”

“Yes.” Oikawa releases their grip under the table, runs his thumb softly on Kageyama’s wrist, before letting go and immediately feels the loss of Kageyama’s warmth. “He got sick and had to cancel. The boss asked me if I could make it instead. And I figured I would never get such a golden opportunity again.”

“When are you going back?”

“Sunday night.” Oikawa moves his feet and gently nudges Kageyama’s shoes underneath the table. “That makes it two days of workshop and the weekend.”

“Let’s have lunch on Sunday together!” Bokuto yells. “There is so much to catch up on!”

Oikawa feels Kageyama suddenly stiffen beside him and he presses down on his toes reassuringly.

“I wish I could.” Oikawa says carefully. “But my parents are coming over on Sunday. From Sendai.” He lies through his teeth and catches a flicker of surprise on Iwaizumi’s face which he blatantly decides to ignore. “I haven’t seen them in so long. And the weekend is all I have.”

Bokuto looks crestfallen. “How about Saturday lunch instead?” Oikawa adds hurriedly and nods at Iwaizumi. “We are meeting Matsukawa. Why don’t we all go?”

“Yeah” Iwaizumi looks at Kageyama. “You should join us too.”

Kageyama leans in just a tiny bit closer to Oikawa and that is all it takes to make Oikawa’s heartrate falter.

“I will let you know.” Then Kageyama is turning on his seat, raising his hand to signal one of the servers walking around, carrying trays laden with drinks- and he furtively skims his fingers on the nape of Oikawa’s neck when he pulls his hand back. Oikawa tries hard not to react, not to do anything but his blood is roaring in his head. He wants to- so badly wants to- wants-

The conversation around the table resumes but Oikawa is in a daze. He discreetly tries to look at Kageyama from under his eyelashes every now and then and catches Kageyama trying to look at him at the same time. Their gaze locks again and Oikawa looks away immediately, his heart hammering so loud, he is afraid the whole table might hear it.

A few seconds pass and Oikawa nods to whatever Kuroo and Bokuto is talking to him about, adds something- laughs when Bokuto slams Kuroo’s back so hard, Kuroo almost falls out of his chair. Eventually, Oikawa notices that he can now hold his fork without his hand trembling- Can accept the wine glass and not drop it when Kageyama’s touch briefly grazes over his fingertips when he hands the glass over to him- can smile and carry on talking to Kuroo nonchalantly and still desperately grip on to Kageyama’s hand underneath the table again for a few quick seconds- every now and then, whenever they can sneak it in-

Through the noise around him, he can still hear Kageyama breathing hard- only because Oikawa himself is doing the same- quick short breathes but for the rest of the table, he looks calm and composed, engaged in one conversation or the other- smiling dutifully- he’s not paying much attention to Oikawa. And neither is Oikawa. But the heated glances they share- the quick touches- Oikawa is unraveling- he is going insane with longing- he cannot, oh God, he cannot-

“I think we should get going” Iwaizumi gestures towards Oikawa. “You need to get some rest- jet lag and all. You did come in directly from the airport. After taking an international flight.”

“Yes” Bokuto gets up from his chair. “We all need to get some rest. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” They all slowly get up from the table, grabbing their coats and jackets; their conversations gradually winding down to a comfortable silence and they all walk out of the hotel reception hall.

“I am staying in this hotel. I will see you guys tomorrow.” Oikawa puts his hands in his pockets. “Bright and early.” He grins at them as they all make their way to the lobby- towards the door, waving their farewell. Oikawa’s eyes are helplessly drawn towards Kageyama and at this point, he is too far gone to even try and pretend to be nonchalant.

“Trashykawa” Iwaizumi gives him a hug and quietly mutters in his ear as Oikawa pats him on his shoulder “You have done so well this evening, don’t fall apart now.”

Oikawa can’t help the small gasp of surprise that escapes his mouth. “Iwa chan- I don’t know what you are talking about.” – he manages to stutter but from the look on Iwaizumi’s face, he senses that his best friend knows _exactly_ what he is talking about. “I am so happy for you Tooru” Iwaizumi says softly, “You both have been dancing around each other for years now, it was only a matter of time.”

Oikawa wants to cry- he doesn’t know why Iwaizumi affects him the way he does- but he wants to break down right then and there in his best friend’s arms. “I am sorry” he whispers instead, “I should have told you.”

“You should have” Iwaizumi steps back, ruffling Oikawa’s hair affectionately. “But I am sure you have your reason.”

“Iwaizumi!” Bokuto’s scream from near the door sounds like a blast from a trumpet. “You are coming or not?”

“Let him say his goodbye you stupid owl!” Kuroo slaps him across the head.

“Ow!”

Iwaizumi smiles at Oikawa. “I will see you tomorrow morning” - nods at him and walks towards the door where everyone else is waiting.

“Bye, Tobio chan!” Oikawa waves, a big fake smile on his face- he just can’t help it. He sees Iwaizumi roll his eyes just before the door closes behind them and suddenly the lobby is silent, empty- except for the doorman and a few servers hurrying around, carrying empty trays out of the reception hall.

Oikawa is not sure if he is going to survive the next few minutes.

He stands still- his heart thundering in his eardrums in the empty lobby. He puts his hands back inside his pockets again and looks at the clock hanging on the wall, then he glances at the vending machine in the lobby- he tries to get his heart to stop hurting so much- glances up at the clock again- takes a few nervous steps forward, then back. His heart refuses to listen and is beating so fast, he can feel it thrumming in his veins. He waits - and all he can think about, can feel it burn like a hot iron brand on his skin - the ghost of Kageyama’s touch on his wrist, Kageyama’s warmth on his hand- the hand that Kageyama had gripped under the table-

A sudden gust of cold air blows in, startling Oikawa from his thoughts and he could hear the lobby door open – Heart hammering, Oikawa looks up to find Kageyama walking towards him. Oikawa almost sobs in relief at the sight; Kageyama stops a foot away, watches him silently and Oikawa- Oikawa couldn’t move.

The clock in the lobby strikes eleven times- 11 pm.

He opens his mouth to say something, stammers- words suddenly have no meanings. He nods at Kageyama instead and turns towards the elevator- Kageyama walks in behind him without a word. Oikawa’s hand is shaking so much, he presses the button on the elevator three times before it lights up.

Oikawa can barely stand on his legs and just to prevent himself from crumpling to the floor, he leans back against the wall of the elevator. Kageyama leans on the opposite side. They watch each other. Eyes finally locked, without having to look away. Oikawa is having difficulty breathing- again. He puts his hands in his pockets- again, grips them in a fist, so tight that the nails of his fingers dig into his palms. He sees Kageyama run an unsteady hand through his hair, gripping his own hair tightly in a fist as he watches Oikawa standing across him.

They are finally together, alone, in an elevator- after staying apart for so many days, weeks, months- Oikawa can see the pain and longing and the love in Kageyama’s eyes- and he fears losing control. If they touch now, if one of them makes even one slight move, Oikawa knows the wall they had been chipping away slowly throughout the evening will collapse in an instant.

The elevator stops on their floor and they get out. 

They walk silently down the hall, maintaining a careful distance between them. When Oikawa reaches his room and pulls out the key card, he notices his hands are no longer shaking. The door opens with one swipe and he steps in, Kageyama follows him and heads inside the room and Oikawa hears him switch on the desk lamp. Oikawa turns and locks the door, pulls the security latch on. He rests his head against the cool wood of the door, tries to compose himself and finally turns around - and then they look at each other from across the room- drink in the sight of each other- it’s been so long, so long. And finally, _finally_ they walk towards each other. Kageyama is an inch taller than him but they are standing eye to eye now in the middle of the room.

Kageyama reaches out and helps Oikawa take his jacket off and Oikawa notices how his hands are trembling. He watches mutely, so many emotions assaulting him, he can hardly think straight - and when he fumbles with the buttons on Kageyama’s overcoat- realizes he himself is shaking as well. Somehow Oikawa manages to get the coat off Kageyama’s shoulders, and they let it fall on the floor.

And then- Oikawa finally collapses. The iron grip he had been maintaining on himself throughout the evening shatters and he slumps forward, his forehead on Kageyama’s chest and immediately Kageyama wraps his arms around him, murmuring in his ear- ‘Oh darling, Oh Tooru- Tooru.”

Oikawa buries his nose at the crook of Kageyama’s neck and inhales deeply- grips the back of Kageyama’s shirt and tries to pull him closer. “Tobio, God- Tobio.”

Kageyama lets out a sob, strong arms painfully tight around Oikawa’s shoulders, his back. He nuzzles Oikawa’s hair, presses soft kisses on top of his head. “You are here, you are here-” Kageyama mumbles, burying his nose in Oikawa’s hair. “Darling- oh- oh, you are here.” 

Oikawa loses the ability to speak. He is aware that he might be whispering something against Kageyama’s neck, and he breathes and breathes- his chest heaves with the effort to draw air into his lungs. He tugs and pulls – presses himself even closer into Kageyama’s arms, his hands running up and down Kageyama’s back in a desperate effort to feel him- to finally be able to hold him in his arms- Oikawa can’t even- he is-

“Tobio” Oikawa croaks. “Oh sweetheart.” He presses his lips lightly against Kageyama’s jaw, on his shoulder, inhales the scent that lingers on Kageyama’s shirt and then he leans back in Kageyama’s arms and slides his hands up to cradle his face in both hands- watches how bright Kageyama’s blue eyes shine- he tugs his face down and presses his lips on Kageyama’s forehead. “Love…” He whispers, presses his forehead against Kageyama’s and they stand there in each other’s arms, eyes closed- just breathing each other in, just feeling each other’s presence- after so long, so long.

Oikawa gently rubs the tip of his nose against Kageyama’s and Kageyama smiles- he closes his hand around Oikawa’s and brings it near his mouth- then kisses Oikawa’s fingers softly, one finger at a time. Oikawa opens his eyes, his heart full.

“I love you.” Oikawa whispers.

Kageyama holds Oikawa’s hand against his face and leans into Oikawa’s touch. “And I love you, Tooru. I am yours, for as long as you will have me.”

Kageyama absently runs his thumb across Oikawa’s lower lip. Oikawa’s eyes flutter close and Kageyama kisses his eyelids tenderly. “You must be tired.” Kageyama whispers, gathering him in his arms again. Oikawa sighs, rests his head on Kageyama’s shoulder and sags in his arms. Kageyama presses another kiss on top of his head. “It’s been a long day for you.”

“Want to stay in your arms” Oikawa mumbles and tightens his hold around Kageyama’s waist. “Forever.”

Kageyama grips him harder. “Anything- “he chokes. “Anything you want, Tooru. I will give you anything- anything…”

Oikawa nuzzles Kageyama’s collar and places a soft kiss at the base of Kageyama’s throat- “I know” he whispers and can feel the stutter of Kageyama’s breath at the contact. “Carry me to the bed. I just want to be in your arms.”

Without a word, Kageyama lifts Oikawa off his feet and carries him- three, four steps forward and then gently place him on the bed. He kneels beside the bed to remove Oikawa’s shoes and socks, pulls the blankets on the bed aside and arranges them around Oikawa’s feet. He reaches out and unbuckles Oikawa’s belt and drags it out of the belt hoops and tosses it on to the sofa. Oikawa watches as Kageyama then removes his own shoes and socks, removes the belt around his waist, removes the tie, his cuff links-

“I am not dreaming, am I?” Oikawa asks and he reaches out to grab Kageyama’s wrist. Kageyama smiles, places a soft kiss on his forehead and allows Oikawa to drag him on to the bed. “No” Kageyama replies, pulling the blanket on top of themselves, settling down on the bed. Oikawa arranges himself to scoop Kageyama in his arms, entangling their limbs and Kageyama presses his face on Oikawa’s chest. With a sigh of contentment, Oikawa buries his nose in Kageyama’s hair and tightens his grip around him.

“Iwa chan knows” Oikawa says, using his index finger to tilt Kageyama’s face up and kiss his forehead lightly. “He told me just before they left.” Oikawa places another kiss on Kageyama’s nose. 

Kageyama chuckles. “Iwaizumi san is very observant.” He sighs happily, closing his eyes as Oikawa continues to place light butterfly kisses on his forehead and eyelids. “I am surprised you managed to keep him in the dark for so long.”

“I would have told him this weekend” Oikawa could feel Kageyama tangle his fingers on Oikawa’s hair, sliding down to the nape of Oikawa’s neck. “I was planning to-”

Oikawa’s ability to think and talk shuts down immediately when Kageyama starts kissing his neck slowly. “I was planning to-” he tries again but his eyes flutter shut, and he whimpers instead when Kageyama tightens his grip on his hair and tilts Oikawa’s head back, placing long slow kisses on his neck, making it extremely difficult for Oikawa to breathe. He tries to say something again but all that comes out of his mouth is a gasp - Kageyama delicately scraps his teeth against the side of Oikawa’s neck and then swipes a hot tongue across his throat, kissing steadily up his neck. “Oh” Oikawa breathes, holding Kageyama firmly in his arms- “Tobio” he whispers tenderly- “My heart”- he arches his neck, letting Kageyama kiss his neck as much as he wants.

“We should sleep soon” Kageyama mumbles against his jaw and grips his hair, pulling Oikawa's head down- Oikawa gets just one second to see intense blue eyes- his eyes close just as Kageyama quietly guides Oikawa’s head to brush their lips together. And then, Kageyama is kissing his mouth. Chaste. Close mouthed. Softly, gently- lips touching, small pecks- once, twice- three times.

Oikawa’s hand in Kageyama’s hair is gentle, his fingers softly carding through his scalp as he lay on the bed, in Kageyama’s arms- his lips pliant and soft, letting Kageyama place light kisses on his mouth, letting him tilt his head to bring their mouths closer together – His heart is soaring, his emotions roiling all over the place. He is overwhelmed with affection and longing; he feels like a drowning man who finally finds an anchor; he feels- feels like he is going to burst with happiness- love-

Oikawa’s lips are tingling, he can hear them both sighing softly, their lips coming in contact and moving away, small chaste butterfly kisses. But- Oikawa is getting greedy. Somehow, this is not enough- somehow, he wants more, more- something-

Almost involuntarily, Oikawa grips Kageyama’s hair roughly- impatient- and, and Kageyama lets out a small needy moan. And that is all it takes to make Oikawa completely lose control. “Fuck” he exhales against Kageyama’s lips and then with a groan, he grabs Kageyama’s collar violently and crashes their mouths together. Kageyama responds immediately, his mouth opening up to Oikawa’s without any protest.

The kiss is messy, desperate- demanding- with tongues and teeth and lips- gripping and pulling each other to get impossibly closer. Oikawa’s blood is roaring in his head, desire and heat consuming his very soul; and he can’t stop. He doesn’t want to stop. He wants- he wants more- more even more. They devour each other’s mouths till Oikawa’s lungs scream for air and they have to break apart, panting heavily- but Oikawa can’t stay away. His soul is starved- for so long, so long- he can’t stay away. He chases after Kageyama’s mouth and kisses him again. And again. And again.

“I love you” Kageyama gasps in between kisses. “Tooru-” Oikawa nips at Kageyama’s lower lip, grips his hair painfully and slides his tongue inside his mouth- and kisses him feverishly- pulls back, gasping for air, his eyes bright with greed- with hunger.

“You are mine.” - He states fiercely.

“Fuck yes” Kageyama growls. He pins Oikawa down on the bed, clambers on top of him. “Yours.” He says and kisses Oikawa harder, pressing Oikawa’s head back on the pillow.

“Mine” Oikawa moans, holding him ferociously in his arms.

“Only mine”

* * *

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Where is my money?”

“I hate you.”

“It’s your fault for being so stupid, you alley cat! Anyone can see they are besotted with one another.”

“You don’t have to rub it in, you crazy owl!”

“Then why did you bet against me?”

“I thought it would take some time for Oikawa to admit-”

“Naah! Didn’t you feel the tension between them last night? Hoo boy! That was intense!”

Kuroo grins. “You can say that again.” He fumbles with his wallet and presses a few notes onto Bokuto’s outstretched hand. “It’s about time I would say.”

Bokuto’s maniacal smile makes his eyes gleam under the lights of the conference room as he pockets the money. “Now who is going to tell Oikawa about that impressive love bite peeking out from underneath his shirt collar?”

Kuroo laughs. “I will let Iwaizumi handle that.”

“Guys!”

Kuroo turns his head at the familiar voice to find Tendou walking over towards them in a hurry. “Guys! Did you see Kageyama this morning?” Tendou looks at them, a worried frown on his face.

“No” Bokuto replies. “Why? What happened?”

“Maybe he got mugged last night” Tendou whispers. “He has got a busted lip and there is a big bandaid on his neck! And he won’t say anything when I asked him what happened.”

Kuroo and Bokuto look at each other. Then glance towards Oikawa, who is near the podium, getting ready for the discussion panel- then together look back at Tendou. 

There is a short silence and Tendou gapes at them. Then his eyes go wide, understanding dawning on his face.

“Damn it” Tendou grumbles, gripping his hair in defeat. “I owe Ushiwaka money now!”


End file.
